


even in another life

by sseriwoos



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, im tired of angst this is just fluff, kinda rated bcs of the kissing scene????, maybe light angst?? or none at all, serim as the gym instructor, taeyoung is their adopted son, they love each other too much, woobin as a high school teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sseriwoos/pseuds/sseriwoos
Summary: ... even in another life, i will be with you park serim, i will always do.
Relationships: Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Kudos: 48





	even in another life

**Author's Note:**

> seriwoo is at their 30's! read tags before reading <3

Woobin turned off his laptop and push in all the document the students had left on his desk into his briefcase, a light headache lingers for a minute seeing all the files piling for him to check but as his eyes fall to a picture frame on his desk, the light headache is gone in a split second, and a smile blooming on his face replacing the frown. Taking the picture in his hand, his thumb lightly brushing it, it’s a picture of him and his husband during their wedding day 7 years ago.

“Woobin? I thought you’re already on your way home?” Jungmo walks into the teacher’s room, hands full with files too as he approaches the desk next to Woobin. 

“I was packing actually, how was your day at your class today? I heard you’re the new homeroom teacher?” 

Jungmo sighs, “It was hell, the seniors are really hard to control and I wa-“, his phone decides to ring at that very moment and Woobin already can get to guess who. 

“You should get going now or else Minhee will give you lectures again on why is it important to have dinner together." Woobin laughs as his friend just quickly packing, and answering the phone a bit later when he is away from Woobin. 

He is also reminded of his special someone at home so he fished out his phone only to see the elder already left him a few messages. 

**my love** : ruby, what time are you coming home today baby?  
**my love** : I decided to cook today so if you come home a bit later its okay too, don’t rush when you’re driving, you always do that! :<  
**my love** : you don’t need to prepare taeyoung’s stuffs for kindergarten tomorrow too, I already did ^^  
**my love** : see you at home, ily <3

A smile blooms on his face again. He hurriedly left the office, his mind is only occupied with one person.

_Park Serim._

-

_“You may now kiss your bride,”_

Serim’s smile is not leaving his face as he watches their wedding recordings. Especially the part where the younger was blushing so hard for his wedding kiss. 

_“Why are you so red baby? It’s not your first time.”_

_“But it is my first time as Park Woobin.”_

He hasn’t realized that the front door to their apartment is opened, still laughing and smiling as his eyes glued to the television. A tired Woobin tip-toeing silently behind him, his heart warming up to see that the elder is watching something so important in their life. 

"I'm home!!" he hugs the elder from the back, eyes turning into crescent as the elder turns around, completely shocked. But his eyes softened to see the younger, "Welcome back my baby, how was work at school?” his eyes trained to the television back as the younger put his chin on his shoulder from the back, watching how both of them cut their wedding cake. Serim’s hand goes to play with the younger’s cheek lightly, touching the soft hair, lightly playing with it.

“As usual, the seniors are really hard to control,” 

Woobin decides to plop himself on the sofa next to his loved one, scooting closer to him and just rest his head on the elder's chest. "Why are you watching our wedding recording hm?" he looks up, watching as Serim just smiles softly. 

“I just miss you.” 

Woobin chuckles lightly, “I wasn’t running away though,” Woobin lightly smother kisses to his chin and softly laying down on the elder’s chest, his eyes spotted the wine later and he remembers Serim said to keep that wine for a special occasion. 

“No wonder you smell like wine, how dare you drink that without me,” he pouts and Serim just chuckles softly, hands holding the younger waist as the younger straddles him. 

Their eyes are staring at each other lovingly, the small pink blush on Serim’s face telling the younger that he had more than one glass of wine, and it kinds of worries him as Serim only drinks when he had a problem. His hand makes his way onto the elder's face, caressing it softly with his thumb, _Serim hasn't aged even one bit,_ he thought. 

“Has something been bothering you, hyung?” Serim softly shakes his head, his smiles falter a bit but his eyes are trained at the younger, who's cheeks are tinted pink like him too. "You always look so nice when you wear button-down," he ignores the question and proceeds to kiss the younger instead, just a soft peck, a very light one, "I love you, Woobin.” 

“You know I’m not going to go anywhere unless you answers me,” Woobin looks into those honest eyes and he couldn’t miss the sadness that lingers, “Tell me hyung, I am always here for you, you know I do,” 

Silenced, it was crippling but it was broke with a sob from none other than his lovely Serim.

"I'm just- I'm just insecure with myself lately," Serim answered him, eyes not leaving the younger as it pools with tears. 

And Woobin waste no time but to kiss those tears away and Serim is a sobbing mess with him still in his arms, he wraps Serim in his hug, calming the elder down. 

“I k-know this sounds so childish to you but I’m very insecure with how I look now, especially when I’m a gym instructor and-and everyone is looking up to me a lot, and-“ 

“Hyung, shhhh,” Woobin put a finger against the elder lips, “Is this why you were watching our wedding recording? You are worried if I’m gonna leave you?” 

The elder nods softly and Woobin chuckles, “Baby noooo. Look at me,” Woobin held the elder's face with both of his hands. 

“In my eyes, you’re always the same Park Serim I met during the gym session at uni. You’re still the same Park Serim who has been trying so hard to court me. This eyes-“ A small smooch on the corner of the elder’s eyes. “-has been watching how much I struggle to graduate my degree. This lips-“ A small peck on his lips. “-has been the first to kiss me, has been the best in providing me every little word of encouragement, has been the best in complimenting me in everything that I do. This hand-“ A small peck on the elder's warm hand. "-has been the first to hold me on the altar, saying our vows to each other. These killer abs-“ 

He was about to pull Serim’s sweatshirt away when the elder held his hand, “Can we do that later because I want to kiss you more,” he pouts and Woobin just chuckles softly. 

“But let me hug you please,” the younger requested and both of them lay down on the sofa. Because of the small space, they’re glued to each other’s body, lips only a peck away from each other. 

His hand caressing the elder’s face again, “You’re perfect, Park Serim. I love you too.” 

A single tear left Serim’s eyes again but his eyes now are just full of adoration, limbs tangling against each other, he kisses the younger again, stronger this time. Woobin’s lips are plush against his, it was soft at first but it turns to a teeth-gnashing event as time passes by, it feels too good, like he doesn't want this to end. The taste of grape wine on Serim’s only riled up the younger, even more, chasing for more kisses, for more- 

They're almost losing each other’s breath as they parted the kiss, both of them looks so disheveled as they try to catch their breath, blushing furiously at how the kiss went more than what they intend to do.

“Do you want it that bad Ruby?” 

The younger who clearly knows what the elder was asking for quickly trying to hide how his face turns redder, “Want what?” 

“Oh come on now you want to act dumb?” the insecure Serim is no longer there. 

“I-“ 

“Why is Dada hugging each other without me in the middle!” 5 years old Taeyoung appear at the end of the hallway with one hand rubbing his sleepy eyes and that’s the only cue for them to stop smothering each other with kisses. Woobin just smiles softly to the elder and Serim just laughs. 

“Come here if you want kisses Taeyoungie.” 

Both of them make a space for their son to crawl in between them, snuggling closer to each other, Woobin smiles softly, he would never replace this two with anyone else, ever. 

The television is still playing their wedding recordings without anyone realizing, Woobin missing his dinner and Serim forgetting that he was supposed to tuck their son to bed instead of sleeping on the sofa. 

_“-even in another life, I will be with you, Park Serim. I will always do,”_

**Author's Note:**

> kudos are appreciated! find me at @crvtywoo <3


End file.
